


The Joy Of Enemies

by Vonkitty



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom, Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: F/F, I've no tags i just like writng things, Kinky, Lesbian, Smut, kinku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonkitty/pseuds/Vonkitty
Summary: Who said you cant love the ones you despise?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please go to my Tumblr (SassyjacobFrye) or my Updates work to see why I've not been posting and further news of requests.

 

_**CHAPT 1** _

  
_**EVIES POV** _

 

"You remember the plan, don’t you?" I grumbled as I watched the land pass by.

  
"Why yes of course." Jacob responded, "I go meet with Freddy while you.. Err.."

  
I sighed and turned my head away from the Carriage window to face Jacob, "I'm getting the vault plans." I shuffled around trying to find a comfortable position to sit, this dress that I had to wear to the ball was horrifically uncomfortable and I had no idea how anyone could wear something like this for hours at a time. I brushed a few stray hairs behind my ear before breaking the silence between Jacob and I, "At least you know your part."

  
"Great then!" Jacob exclaimed, "Lets end those Blighters once and for all!"

  
I pinched my nose, "Lets liberate London." I said in repliance sternly.

  
Jacob glared at me and pursed his lips as he could sense my sass as well as my annoyance.

  
We finally got to the Palace and after a minute of arguing we stepped out of the carriage and entered the palace, Jacob without haste visited the dessert table. I wasn’t surprised, just disappointed that he and I were on our most important mission and he immediately went to the sweets instead of Freddy. I should've expected it.

  
I brushed off my frustration with him and went along with my plans. I scouted the small inside area of the palace and there were guards at the entrance to the top floor, where the White Drawing Room just happened to be – where the plans were.

  
I frowned and quickly turned around still unsure of how I would make my way up there. As I made a full turn I bumped into someone, "Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, "I'm so sorry." The woman I hat bumped into dropped her purse and I quickly bent down to grab it for her.

  
Just as I handed it to her I looked up and immediately got lost in her eyes, something about those (E/C) eyes was mesmerizing. I swore I could see a whole galaxy.

  
She was staring into my eyes, with what I assumed to be the same feeling, "Thanks.." She mumbled still gazing into my eyes. She placed her hands on the purse, her fingertips laying over mine, "Oh," she mumbled as she realized where her hands were, she looked down, "sorry.." She said with a hint of nerve.

  
"Are you okay?' I asked following up if I hit her too hard, but mostly because of the disturbing tone she had in her voice.

  
"Yes..." She mumbled as she gently swiped the purse from me, "Just, nervous." She looked back up and gave a smile.

  
"For what?" I asked, "Because this is the Queens ball?" I said with excitement.

  
She nodded, "Yes, but also for another reason."

  
"Hm.." I smiled, "Well I'm sorry for bumping into you, Miss?"

  
"Miss. (L/N)." She replied, "And you are?"

  
I smiled, "Miss.Frye."

  
Her brow raised, and she hesitated but finally said something, "Lovely name. I'll be off."

  
Miss.(L/N) scuttled off in a hurry without another word. She walked with haste and turned back to look at me once more, she smiled but urgentness was in her eyes and body movement.

  
I gave a puzzled look before returning to my duty.

 

\---

 

"Got you there!" I exclaimed, "Another race won my Dame Evie Frye!"

  
"Damn!" Jacob shouted as he hopped onto the train, "You will not beat me, Sir, Jacob Frye next time!"

  
I grinned, "Well, anyways, job well done, brother! We just accomplished what good ol' George, could not!"

  
"And I've got my Rooks!" He exclaimed.

  
I huffed, "You wish to go drink and tell them your gang is superior now, right?"

  
Jacob did not speak but replied with'finger guns' and ran into the train. A minute later I heard shouts of cheer and clinks of tankards. I chuckled hearing them all excited. I walked into my cart and grabbed my journal, I plopped on the bed with a pen and an inkwell and started writing about today's victory.

  
I wrote a few long paragraphs about my hatred for the Templars and how happy I were that London were about to change for the better, although it striked me when I read over my finished entry for today that I subconsciously had written about the woman I bumped into at the ball. I wondered what caused me to write about Miss.(L/N) but I had no clue. I brushed it off as just something I excitedly written ad discarded it for the day.

  
I got up off my bed and I sat the journal on my desk as well as the pen and inkwell. I sat back down on the bed thinking of what I should do now – I had no clue. I had no plans, no missions, no energy or desire for fight club, no nothing. So I decided to put on some of my clean assassin robes and head out to enjoy London. Ever since I got here I've not been able to enjoy the beauty of the city due to my efforts in this whole liberation of London plan.

 

\---

 

I was walking around the town enjoying the life it had, the people in bars the, somewhat friendly interactions each person had and the joy of the children playing with a ball outside, when my eye caught a little shop across the street that sold trinkets and I wondered if I could find anything for Henry or Jacob, or both.

  
I walked across the street making sure to avoid the carts and carriages shuffling around and got to the other side of the street. I entered the store and looked around. The shelves were full of nonsense trinkets suck as little sculptures or music boxes, books in other languages and stuffed animals who were claimed to be from another century, I didn’t believe that one.

  
I chuckled as a small top hat caught my eye, it was big enough for a child, and with Jacobs childish personality I just knew he'd love it. I picked it up and carried it around as I looked for something for Henry. I decided to get him a little painting of a few flowers due to his fascination with them.

  
I took them up to the front and glanced down to grab some money out of my pocket, "Here you are." I said with a smile as I placed the money on the counter. I looked up to face the person, I furrowed my brow, "Miss.(L/N)?" I asked

  
She raised her brow referring to the question, "Yes?" She made eye contact with me, "Miss.Frye!" She then realized, "How was your night at the ball?" She asked as she took the money from the counter.

  
"It was lovely!" I exclaimed thinking of our victory, "You?"

  
"Not too good, I came back and my boss was infuriated." She sighed, "Here you are." She said as she slid the now tagless items to me.

  
"How come? Your boss runs this shop?" I asked as I looked around the little run down room.

  
She inhaled, "Yes," (Y/N) rested her chin on her palm, "I normally work nights and the ball took up some of my shift."

  
"I understand that, (Y/N)." I said, "May I call you by your first name?"

  
"Of course, and your first name, is Evie – correct? I've heard it around town."

  
I nodded, "Yes, and around town? In what context?"

  
"The gangs of course," she smiled, "The Rooks are the talk of the town."

  
I smiled, "How silly of me for not thinking of that."

  
"Evie?" She asked, "You and I should converse more, I have a feeling we will get along."

  
I thought for a second, this was unusual for me to hear someone say something similar to that. I was going to deny her at first but I realized that it would be pleasant for I to be able to spend time with over my brother and Henry.

  
"Of course." I replied.


End file.
